Orgullo
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot: AU : Edward Kenway reflexiona por un momento sobre su vida antes y después de ser padre y abuelo. ¡Feliz Día del Padre!


_**¡Muy buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes, mis estimados lectores y bello fandom de Assassin's Creed!**_

_**Hoy le traigo un fic con motivo del día del Padre... Bueno, algo parecido, ya que aquí nos enfocaremos en lo que pudo haber sido la relación entre Connor y su abuelo Edward si a Ubi no se le hubiera ocurrido matar a Haytham y lo hubiera convertido en Asesino y si Bowden no hubiera dado muerte al Ed ¬_¬.**_

_**Este oneshote está situado en un Universo Alterno, tratando de reflejar cómo pudo haber sido la relación entre el abuelo y el nieto :).**_

_**Sin más qué decirles, excepto que los Kenway son propiedad de Ubisoft, les dejo con este pequeño tributo del día del Padre.**_

_**¡Hasta pronto!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**Orgullo.**

Edward Kenway escribía tranquilamente en su escritorio a la luz de las velas.

Hundido en un mar de recuerdos y pensamientos, el que fuera alguna vez uno de los piratas más famosos de la región del Caribe se replanteaba una y otra vez cómo habría sido su vida si no hubiera conocido la guerra oculta que se había dado milenios atrás entre los Asesinos y los Templarios, dos grupos que buscaban un mismo objetivo: La paz.

Paz…

Bella palabra, sublime, maravillosa; el estado de la no-guerra convertida en el objetivo de una guerra que no parece tener fin.

Los Templarios, aquellos que tenían el poder económico, político y social, aquellos que formaban la elite de los aristócratas, los ricos, los poderosos, buscaban la paz mediante el orden, la organización, el control total; sacrificaban a unos y a otros para sus propios fines, buscaban la manera de poder controlar esa paz, aunque fuera eliminando a aquellos que creían en que el hombre es el arquitecto de su propio destino al cual tenía libre albedrío por derecho.

Ese último pensamiento era el que más identificaba a los Asesinos; éstos buscaban la paz, aunque, como bien había dicho alguna vez el legendario Mentor Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, tenían que servirse de contradicciones para poder hallarla y protegerla: Tenían qué matar a unos cuántos para preservarla a pesar de respetar ciegamente la vida; tenían qué comprender y obedecer en cierta forma a un individuo de rango superior a pesar de no estar sujetos a ninguna ley…

Tenían que pasar por encima de la ley obedeciendo su propia ley.

_- Hsótha?_ (¿Abuelo?) – le llamó una tímida y diminuta voz.

El viejo lobo de mar detuvo su escritura y se volvió hacia su inesperado visitante con una sonrisa.

Frente a él estaba un niño de piel morena clara, cabello castaño oscuro un poco largo y ataviado con un largo batón blanco. Entre sus brazos, el niño sostenía un muñeco que representaba a un indígena del lado norte de América, región en la cual el pequeño había crecido y de la cual había salido de ahí por vez primera meses atrás.

- ¿Sin sueño, Ratonhnhaké:ton? – inquirió Edward mientras se ponía de cuclillas y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-No… Sólo tengo sed.

Edward rió y le revolvió el cabello al chiquillo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba a la cocina a tomar agua.

Connor, como también le llamaba Edward por insistencia de Haytham, su hijo y padre del niño, ante el vano intento de pronunciar bien su nombre Mohawk, le observaba mientras le servía un tarro con agua.

El niño de ocho años admiraba a su abuelo.

Lo admiraba porque él era en verdad un legendario pirata que había surcado los Siete Mares en busca de toda clase de aventuras. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que su padre no era como él, como el viejo Kenway: Un pirata sin ley, lleno de libertad absoluta y con una única lealtad hacia su tribulación y hacia su familia.

Edward, por su parte, no para de sonreír mientras veía a su nieto beber el vital líquido antes de acostarlo a dormir.

"Abuelo".

Ese título lleno de honor muy pocos lo han llevado con orgullo, y él era uno de esos pocos.

Muy a pesar de no tener una buena relación con su hijo, Edward se maravillaba cómo sería Ratonhnhaké:ton si él tomaba el camino de los Asesinos. Tal vez podría ser algo innovador incluir a alguien de un ambiente distinto al europeo, incluir a alguien nativo de las tierras americanas.

Ratonhnhaké:ton tenía sangre galesa en sus venas, pero también llevaba en sus venas generaciones enteras de Asesinos, de aquéllos que defendían con todo el libre albedrío del hombre. Generaciones que no se han interrumpido ni antes ni ahora. Haytham también era Asesino, aunque uno muy ocupado con las tareas de espionaje junto con Achilles Davenport, su mejor amigo, tareas que había tomado un par de años antes de que el niño naciera y meses después de haberse retirado él mismo de la piratería y de la Hermandad.

Por ahora, Edward era solamente Edward Kenway, un rico comerciante que navegaba por toda la región caribeña y buena parte de Europa. Por ahora, él era solamente un hombre más en medio de miles de personas más, salvo con la excepción de que él conservaba sus habilidades para el mejor o el peor de los casos.

- ¿Abuelo? – inquirió Ratonhnhaké:ton.

- ¿Sí, Connor? – replicó el anciano mientras le arropaba en la cama.

- Algún día seré un pirata al igual que tú.

Kenway no pudo evitar sonreír una vez más.

Si ser padre le había traído un poco de felicidad a su vida luego de un pasado tan turbulento, ser abuelo le había traído entonces algo mejor: Orgullo.

- Lo sé, cachorro… Lo sé…

**_&%&%&_**

_Lo sé…_

Connor "Ratonhnhaké:ton" Kenway, de 25 años, esbozó una sonrisa llena de nostalgia ante el recuerdo de su abuelo. El señor Faulkner, quien estaba a su lado, le preguntó:

- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, Capitán?

El joven nativo volvió su vista hacia la flota de barcos ingleses que se acercaban a ellos a toda velocidad.

Ya era el momento de la batalla.

- Preparen los cañones y que todos estén listos para pelear - replicó.

- ¡Sí, señor!

_Esta va por ti, hsótha, _dijo el Asesino mentalmente mientras iba a su camarote a prepararse para la batalla.


End file.
